


You're only a Bottom

by hope_solo20



Series: The Dom and The sub [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Sexy Times, Shapeshifting, Smut, Spanking, Tentacles, That's it, bellow diamond - Freeform, blue is a dom, fluffy at the end, yellow is a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: yellow is having a tough time getting herself off, blue has a way to fix that.





	You're only a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> here is a small collection of dom and sub stories i wrote about the diamonds as i'm writing my main story. you should go check it out after this if you like my stuff! <3

“Pearl, can you please pull up a screen to yellow?” Blue diamond asked as she swiped her holograms out of the way.

“Of course my diamond,” blue pear saluted her diamond and turned the diamond line till it glowed yellow. 

Soon a bright yellow screen flashed as it waited for the other person to answer. Blue sat in her throne as she waited for the diamond to answer; her hand resting on her face. 

A couple of seconds went by, still nothing from the golden diamond. Then, the seconds turned to two minutes and blue was growing tired of waiting. She was about to turn off the communicator until finally yellow answered; her neck and face was the only thing on screen.

“Blue, this is an unexpected. To what do I own this call?” Yellow’s face was flushed gold. Sweat was running down her face and on her lips. Her voice almost shook as she talked.

“I was just wondering what you were up to? I’m in my room just finishing up reports” blue’s voice sounded concerned, “yellow is everything alright? Is this a bad time?” 

“E-every...everything is fine…” yellow shuddered as she moved away from the screen for a second. A very faint low moan could be heard from the call; then a low vibration.

Blue smirked, she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Pearl, can you please wait outside? I need a moment with yellow.”

Blue pearl bowed and exited the room.

Blue turned her attention to the screen again, the smile was growing “are you touching yourself without your master there? Hmm?”

Yellow hesitated, “y-yes,”she looked down; she was too embarrassed to look into blue’s eyes.

“You know you are going to be punished for this.” Blue stood and took the screen with her. She hummed and brought the screen closer, “you better stop, I’m going to be there in 5 minutes and if your still touching yourself...well let’s not ruin the surprise.”

Yellow’s eyes widen as the time of blue’s voice changed. “Ye-yes ma'am” yellow huffed out as she turned off the toy and threw it on the bed.

“Good girl, now, all you have to do is hold on for five minutes,” she blew a kiss to the screen, “see you later.” Blue turned off the screen and smiled.

“I guess I need to go tame my pet again.” 

Yellow, laying her chambers, couldn’t wait five minutes.Tossing and turning in her bed, she was getting restless. Her core was throbbing and aching, begging for a release, or even any sort of friction to ease the sensation. After trying multiple times to get off that night, she somehow couldn’t. She thought for a moment, then looked at the clock on her wall, then she looked at the toy. 

“I have five minutes,” she thought to herself, “I can try one more time.” 

Yellow reached for the vibrator and switched it on the highest setting possible. Right as she placed the tip on her clit, the doors opened to reveal a blue diamond in tight, black, leather lingerie. It was tight on her body, giving every curve she had a proud moment on display. Breast pushed up and threaten to spill over, hips pushing out as they sway side to side, and an ass that could be seen from space that prods out from behind.

“You stubborn slut, you couldn’t even follow one order.” She walked towards yellow, her black stilettos clacking loud as she took each step. 

Yellow sat up and was about to explain, until blue grabbed her by the throat and smiled, “I told you to wait, didn’t I?” 

She threw yellow back on the bed with force. “I warned you and yet here you are. Playing with yourself even though I told you to stop.” She grabbed yellow by the chin, “well, I guess we need to fix that now don’t we.”

From her gem, blue diamond produced rope and a flogger. She tied yellow’s hands behind her and had the diamond lay on her stomach. 

“Now be honest with me,” blue ran her fingers through the leather, “did you cum anytime during your self exploring?”

Yellow, who was already naked, shook her head. A blush began to plaster her face as she struggled against her restraints, “I-I-couldn’t, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t” 

Blue hummed and grabbed a fistful of yellow hair, “well, that seems like a personal problem now does it?” 

Blue brought the flogger down yellow’s ass, dark gold started to show where she placed the hit.

“AHHH!” Yellow muffled her grunt.

“You were so turned on and so ready to cum, huh? Now because of your little stunt, your gonna wait longer my dear.” Blue laughed maliciously.

“Please, mistress. I’ve been so stressed lately” 

Blue brought the flogger down again, “you should have thought about that when I told you to stop...but, since I see your pussy twitching with anticipation and soaked to the max, I will take pity on you.” 

She made yellow turn her head to look at her, “15, you have 15 to get through and then, and only then, will you get your reward.”

Yellow nodded, and closed her eyes; waiting for the next hit. Blue laid 15 hits on yellow. They ranged from her back, to her ass, to a little on her thighs. The dark gold and almost purple marks showed through the dim room;each were a sight to see. 

The 15 swats were placed and yellow was a moaning and dripping mess. She was so soaked that a string of her wetness kept a steady rhythm to the bedsheets below. Blue leaned down over her cunt and blew air on her. Yellow’s legs clenched as she felt the cool air fall over her heat.

“You did an excellent job my dear, and I am a diamond of my word. Are you ready for your reward?” Blue climbed on the bed and lifted yellow’s hips up in the air. 

“Yes, my diamond...please” yellow moaned out. The burning between her legs only got worse. 

“Very well” blue shifted her tentacle, she made it a bit bigger for the trembling mess below her. 

She began to rub herself over yellow’s heat, gathering yellow’s slick with each movement. This drove yellow crazy, she wanted her inside already. She moaned and huffed in frustration. Blue was moving to damn slow 

Blue smiled at her pet below. Taking pity on the flustered mess, she began to grant the other’s wish. But, before she pushed in, she grabbed the vibrator on the bed and placed it on yellow’s clit, turning it on once it made contact.

Yellow tossed her head back as soon as she felt relief from her cunt. Her hips rolled with the vibrations. Blue then thrusted into yellow, hard. Not even giving yellow a chance,she right away went a very rough and fast pace. Slamming herself into yellow each time she pulled out. 

“AHH, YES, BLUE FUCK ME, FUCK ME!” Yellow screamed as she was reaching closer to the orgasm she been looking for; toes curling every second.

Blue could feel yellow’s heat clench around her. The little games she played with yellow only made her turned on even more.

After a few more thrusts, yellow came, but oh did she cum hard. Letting out a strangled cry, yellow let blue fuck her till she came down from her high; god was she in bliss. In return, blue finished a couple of moments after. Shooting her seed deep inside of yellow when she came.

While they were still panting, with yellow was almost passed out, blue removed herself from her and undid the rope that held yellow’s wrist; they fell to the side. Blue helped lower yellow down to her side and laid next to yellow. By instinct, yellow allowed blue to hold her, using blue’s breast as pillows; there legs we tangled. 

“How are you feeling love?” Blue ran her hands through yellow’s hair. Giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

“Fantastic, thank you blue. I’ve been needing that.” Yellow looked up from blue's chest and gave her gem a nice, warm kiss.

“No need to thank me, all you had to do is ask dear. I’m only one call away.”

Once yellow regained her strength, she flipped blue on her back and began to kiss and lick up the side of blue’s neck.

Yellow smiled, and pulled away from blue, “now, it’s your turn to be pampered”

And she did, she made blue her pillow princess for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you guys liked it! i have a bunch of one shots that i'll be posting a bit later. anyways, i hope to see y'all later!   
> please don't be scared to leave a comment or a like, i love hearing feedback from you guys! <3


End file.
